


All that is Drabbles and Trash

by Nocivenox



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other characters and relationships to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: A series of drabbles from my trash filled mind.Feel free to comment with suggestions!





	1. ISpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red on the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666830) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 



> This particular chapter was inspired by ISpy by Kyle. 
> 
> Alternate title: MAN FUCK THEM KIDS

People were the bane of your existence, Humans to be exact. 

**_Man these, kids man, talkin' shit, makin' me feel bad_ **

Mothers and fathers tore their kids away from you as you walked down the sidewalk with your monster friends. 

“I fucking swear.. These people cannot get with the times..” You mumble as a child yells loudly about how the ugly monsters and the freak that is with them. 

Yup. You hate people. The monsters might look scary, but they had hearts of gold even if they were live their lives day to day thinking their mantra,  **“Kill or be Killed”.**

**_Man, fuck them kids, bro_ **

“Don’t let them get to you punk!” A scaley hand lands roughly on your shoulder. 

“Let them think what they think! They can go fuck themselves! Their kids will end up hating them later!” Undyne cackled as she ruffled your curly locks. 

You let out an ugly snort and smiled. 

**_I notice, you think that you know shit_ **

**_All this shade that's comin' at me, I wonder who throws it_ **

**_They can't see the vision, boy they must be out of focus_ **

Racist humans immediately thought that monsters were out to get them and bashed them at every turn. It really brought your anger to a high and your depression to a maximum. You wanted the monsters to be accepted, but these assholes didn’t care either way. 

You huffed and your shoulder’s sagged. Even if you cared more about what monster’s thought about you, you still valued the human’s attention as well. 

You were short and chubby. You hated your stomach and the way your nose was always smooshed against your face. Your curly hair was always tangled and fluffed up on your head. 

Every day when you looked like a mess, even when you tried. You knew nobody wanted you. 

All your friends only cared for you like family. You treated them as such, so who would ever like an ugly slob like you? 

**_I spy with my little eye_ **

**_A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes_ **

**_A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife_ **

His red tinted eye lights laid on her back as she walked with Undyne. 

Sans knew he had fallen deeply. Her beautiful curly hair bounced with every step and created a perfect halo around her head. 

Not many humans or monsters looked twice at her, but to him; she was the world. 

He longed to bond with her. His cracked soul ached for the sweet echo of her green soul. 

She loved his shitty jokes and puns and was there for his friends when humans acted nasty. 

The pout on her flushed face when the spawns of hell laughed at her for hanging out with the likes of monsters was the cutest thing he ever saw. 

Stars be damned that he could stop himself from holding her hand.

**_I remember tellin' everyone I couldn't be tamed_ **

**_Woah, six months later I had snapped and now I'm in the game_ **

Six months ago he was single. A free monster to have as many flings as his soul desired. And then  _ she  _ came into his life. 

“Hey Sans, why you lagging behind bruh? Do you need me to throw you into the throngs of hell spawns?” You said with a laugh in your voice. 

He stared at her for a split second until he spoke with a dark lit and walked next to her. 

**_Man, fuck them kids_ **


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Swap!Papyrus x Reader One shot~   
> This time the song is from Stay by Zedd Ft Alessia Cara <3
> 
> Reminder! My fic tumblr is @daveysramblehour on tumblr. Feel free to give me suggestions for one shots there or in the comments!

**_Waiting for the time to pass you by_ **

**_Hope the winds of change will change your mind_ **

The underground was bleak. Times upon times of RESETs made Papyrus wish for change. Something, anything to happen to help with his outlook on his reversible life. He lived his life with the knowledge that everything was going to RESET. Everyday he laid his head on his sentry station dreading the next moment that the child would come to kill him and his family. 

And miraculously you came along. 

**_I could give a thousand reasons why_ **

**_And I know you, and you've got to_ **

**_Make it on your own,_ **

You were the change he needed. Just days went by and you had brightened up his dark life. 

You were a breath of fresh air. You encouraged him to live life to the fullest, even if they were stuck underground. He couldn’t help but smile at your laughs and sighs as you spent your days with him. 

**_but we don't have to grow up_ **

**_We can stay forever young_ **

**_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_ **

The days that you spent just enjoying his company as you teased Sans with you, were the ones that he appreciated the most. Your sweet voice was music to his ears. The way you touched him when you snuggled up to him for warmth in the cold house, made his bones blush. He couldn’t understand how you had this effect on him. He didn’t want this time with you to end. You made the bright red eyes that haunted his nightmares fade away as he listened to your breathing. 

Every moment with you was precious and his life soon became full of color and love. 

Until you suddenly decided to live the comfort of his home. 

**_All you have to do is stay a minute_ **

**_Just take your time_ **

**_The clock is ticking, so stay_ **

**_All you have to do is wait a second_ **

**_Your hands on mine_ **

**_The clock is ticking, so stay_ **

Ice cold fear gripped his soul. Papyrus grabbed your warm hand and asked you to stay. You didn’t have to leave. He didn’t  _ want  _ you to leave. Without you, what would he do? Would he let the depression of time ticking by slowly deal blow after blow to his fragile soul? 

**_Won't admit what I already know_ **

**_I've never been the best at letting go_ **

**_I don't wanna spend the night alone_ **

**_Guess I need you, and I need to_ **

He needed you.  _ Stars  _ he needed you. He needed your sweet voice and loving embrace to keep himself from falling apart. The RESETS and the knowledge that you will soon die by the hands of the Queen because you refused to FIGHT, tipped the balance in his skull. He couldn’t live his life without you now that you came into his life. 

You spent hours talking to him, both of you ending up crying. He refused to tell you why the fear of you leaving crushed him. You ended up asking him to soul bond with you. You loved him and wanted him to know everything. 

He shakily brought both your soul and his and gave you his grey soul while he held your perfect blue soul. In a flash, he felt  _ everything.  _ Every moment of love and compassion that you wanted him to know. In turn you saw everything about the RESETs and why he woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night sometimes. 

You cried out and let your souls go back into the other’s body. You lunged for him and tackled him in a weeping embrace. 

“I love you Papyrus. I love you so much that every moment that you doubt that I will be there for you, I will  _ stay only for you. _ ” You held him close and kissed his cheekbones. 

His soul flared up and tears fell from his eye sockets. 

**_The clock is ticking, so stay_ **

**_All you have to do is stay_ **


	3. Don't let me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Leastone! 
> 
> A Grillby x Reader fic!
> 
> Song is Don't let me down by the Chainsmokers ft daya
> 
> TW: BLOOD, INJURIES AND ABUSE

Grillby was figuratively and physically a light in your life. From the soft spoken words to the hearty laughs that he admitted, you found yourself enjoying the hours that you spent in his bar. Ever since you met him, he made you feel at home,  _ safe.  _ It was a sharp contrast to the dark home that you would come back to each night. 

 

One day, Grillby had asked you on a date In his soft soothing voice. You instantly agreed. You knew in your heart that you wanted to go out and have a fun time with this sweet monster. Luck however was not on your side on the day of your date. 

**_Crashing, hit a wall_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Right now I need a miracle_ **

Your father was one to become spitting mad whenever you misbehaved. You had fumbled with his beer and accidentally dumped on him. He roared with anger and yelled at you. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! That was perfectly good beer!” He pushed you hard and in your tiny heels, you crashed into the wall and hit a picture frame that held a picture of you and your father smiling. You yelped in pain as the frame cracked when your head hit it. 

**_Hurry up now, I need a miracle_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Stranded, reaching out_ **

Your head was swimming with pain. The hang to your head was throbbing and you couldn't get a coherent thought with all the pain. 

“You are so useless! Why did your mother give birth to a useless girl!” Your father kept screaming insults and kept pushing you as you tried to get up and get away from him. 

**_I think I'm losing my mind now_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's in my head, darling I hope_ ** ****_  
_ **_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

You wanted to get the fuck out of there. You semi-crawled away from your father and in his semi drunken haze he didn't notice that you had moved to the door. You hoped to all that was in the sky that Grillby would be on time to help you. 

After a couple minutes of you crawling, your father took notice of you and kicked your side. “F-father please stop!” Your cries went unheard as he continued taking his anger out on you. 

**_R-r-running out of time_ ** ****_  
_ **_I really thought you were on my side_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But now there's nobody by my side_

You were fading fast from the amount of pain that your body was enduring. You were losing hope that Grillby was going to come and get you. You had several gashes from the broken picture frame and the tip of his worn shoes. The blood loss was making your already waning consciousness slip faster away. 

 

As if the heavens had decided to grace you, you saw the tell tale signs of Grillby’s flames walk up toward your door. You took your last bit of strength to call out in a pain filled voice. “GRILLBY HELP!” 

It was like hell had burst forth. Your door was broken in and in came Grillby with his flames high and worried. Seeing you getting kicked by your father made his flames flicker with anger and surprise. The flowers that he held in his hand was crushed and dropped as they began to cinder. He rushed over and pushed your father roughly out of the way. Grillby kneeled next to you and quickly took stock of your injuries. 

“o-oh my stars (y/n)..” He managed to croak out. He heard your father try to get to you grumbling about an abomination in his home. He quickly turned around and set his anger blazing eyes on the man that was your father. “You are a poor excuse of a man to do this to your daughter!” Grillby turned back to you and gingerly picked you up with the utmost care. He didn't say anything else and quickly left. 

 

“I am so sorry dear.. I will never let anything happen to you again “ He whispered as he smoothed the blood soaked clumps of hair away from your eyes. 

You woke up the next day covered in bandages and the warm feeling of  _ safe.  _


	4. Rooter's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans x Reader  
> Inspiration from Rooster's Song by Rachie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knK2IF1v4GM
> 
> I wrote this short fic to help me through some tough feelings. It really made me feel better and I hope it makes you feel better too!  
> My fanfic discord! https://discord.gg/jDUKeWG
> 
> Kofi Link if you want to support me! https://ko-fi.com/nocivenox

_Wake up, good morning, time to rise and shine!_ _  
__Which you am I gonna hang out with this time?_ _  
__My oh my, you have such puffy eyes!_ _  
__If something happened_ _  
__Just know that you will be alright!_ __  


You walked down the stairs of the skeleton brothers home to find Sans sitting on the couch with coffee in his hands. You smiled at your bonefriend to find that his eye sockets were rimmed with dark circles. He must of had a very bad nightmare then. You sat next to him and bumped him slightly. He startled and the coffee sloshed in his cup and some dropped onto his hand. His hissed and you grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water and took the cup out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. You gently wiped the coffee off and gave his hand a soft kiss. Looking up at him, you saw that he had small tears in his eye sockets. You instantly hugged your lover tightly.

_I know it feels like it’ll never end_   
_And things will never be okay again_   
_But you know? You’re stronger than you think_ _  
_ From your eyes, see I can tell you’ll be alright in a blink

You knew that he had terrible nightmares about the genocide nightmares that took his brother’s life. It saddened you, but you knew that if you kept him from remembering too much that he would be alright.

“You are here, Pap is at work and having a great day. I love you and you are so strong.” You hugged him closer as you whispered these loving phrases to him.

“I am not strong sweetheart.. You are the reason why I haven’t fallen.” He sighed back.

You leaned back and stared at him.

_Even if you trip on your feet_   
_It makes a beat, unique, that’s like you as far as I can hear!_   
_Will you let me sing along?_ _  
_ Let’s play it out, and let them hear this ‘rooter’s song’!

“You are strong. In every reset, you woke up and tried your best to live your life and you did before everything changed. You believed in Frisk when they were good and look what happened? Three years and they haven’t reset once. Even if you feel like you are losing your way, you have love in your life that helps you through and you continue to live.”

_I know you blame yourself every time_   
_Things don’t go extraordinarily right_   
_But you know? You’re really very kind_ _  
_ So just be yourself and these things will get better in time

“But sweetheart, I didn’t try to stop them. Not until the end of the genocide timelines. I was a coward and I still am. I hide behind this fake smile. I’m a loser.” He laid his skull on your head and you heard his small sniff. You felt a flare of determination and you took his skull and brought his eye lights up to your face. You puffed your cheeks out and gave his face a little squish and rub to convey your miffed emotions.

“Sans Serif, if you say that you are a coward one more time, you will get no kisses for the rest of the week.”

“But sweet-”

“No! You did your best with the circumstances that you dealt with. Grieving makes you do things and the fact that you had to deal with grief over many different instances makes you strong in many different ways my love.”

_People’s eyes can only see, straight ahead to some degree_   
_And the reason why is really sad, you see..._   
_It’s so that you all don’t get caught up in yourselves_   
_It’s so that you can’t waste any time admiring yourself_   
_It’s so that you end up feeling sad and pity_ _  
_ This world is cruel but know no matter what you’re perfect to me

“ I love you. You are perfect to me. You are not a coward. You are a beautiful survivor and I am proud that I am here to aid you in your recovery. If you were a coward and you weren’t strong, you wouldn’t be here right now. You wouldn’t be in my arms. You would be in your room moping, but _you aren’t_.” You peppered his face in kisses. “I am so damn proud that you get up everyday and you go to work and you try your best to smile and make those jokes of yours and when you genuinely smile, you light the room up.” You nuzzled his cheek and held him close to where his skull laid next to your beating heart. “You made me fall in love with your personality and I will love every part of you.”

_When your dreams are reality_   
_When all your weaknesses are harder for everyone to see_   
_Just know, you’ll always belong_   
_So let’s go looking for it now, you loser!_   
_Everyone’s out waiting so c’mon!_   
Let’s play it out, and let them hear your ‘rooter’s song’!

You could feel his tears on your shirt and you just held him closer.

“Thank you sweetheart.. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too you goober.”

You knew that the nightmares weren’t going to stop, but you felt better that he knew that you loved him and that he was special. These were the small victories and you would be there throughout all of his bad days and turn them into good days. Even if they didn’t change, you would still be there and Root for this adorable skeleton until the end of time.

 


End file.
